


it’s way too soon I know this isn’t love, but

by ackermanx



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/F, Other Characters Are Mentioned, some sort of modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: I apologize for the carly rae jepsen (no I don’toriginally written for a fe f/f zine ! which is...in progress right now, but we have permission to post, so.





	it’s way too soon I know this isn’t love, but

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the carly rae jepsen (no I don’t
> 
> originally written for a fe f/f zine ! which is...in progress right now, but we have permission to post, so.

"So, what if, hypothetically, I were to just leave, get some food, and come back?"

 

Boey looks up from his notebook for long enough to shoot his (unfortunately) best friend with a Look. "Impossible. There's only fifteen minutes left until we have to head back, and Nomah will know if you're gone. Since, you know, our class only has three people total in it."

 

"Do you always have to be such a party pooper?"

  
Mae rolls her eyes (and grins, once she sees that Boey is sufficiently antagonized). "What if I starve in the next fifteen minutes? Then it'll be your fault."

  
"Relax; if six shots of espresso in one night didn't kill you, this definitely won't. And if you're desperate, I have a little baggie of flour to tide you ove- “

  
Mae lets loose a ridiculously dramatic gasp, and Boey cuts himself off with a sigh. "Really. Why do I even bother?"

  
"You? The teacher's pet? Sneaking food into the museum? I'm telling Nomah about...this…"

  
After a minute of two of silence, Boey raises his head in mild fear, only to see Maer staring into the distance at a...painting?

 

"Hey," he nudges Mae. "You've seen a Van Gogh before, right?"

  
"It's not the painting," she whispers back in her best _you've got to be kidding me_ voice. "Do you see the girl in front of the painting?"

  
"Uh...yeah? Do you know her?"

  
"No, but she's beautiful."

  
"...Ah."

  
Somehow, Boey resists from sighing, and pats Mae gently on the shoulder. "Well, er, unless you're going to do something, we've got to get going, so - "

  
Mae whips her head around, nearly hitting Boey in the face with both of her pigtails. "Shh, she's coming this way! Just give me a few more minutes."

  
Boey doesn't even get a chance to retaliate - he's forcibly turned around, given a whispered order to act like nothing's wrong, and nearly swallows a mouthful of his own hair in the process.

  
He's tempted to turn around and look, if only so he can poke some gentle fun at Mae (after the inevitable heartbreak and comforting period, because Mae wasn't any better with girls than Boey was), but the more indulging side of him wins out and Boey pretends to scrutinize some Renaissance painting until an unfamiliar voice says "Hello?"

  
That he does turn around for, but all he manages to catch is a pleasant face, light pink hair, and a surprisingly white dress before Mae bursts into his field of vision and squeaks a "hello!" back.

  
"Lighten up, you butt," Boey mumbles, jabbing Mae in the side and earning a surprised giggle from the other girl. "Hey, uh, did you need something?"

  
"Me? Oh, no, I was just wondering - are you two in Nomah's class?"

  
Somehow, Mae finds her voice again. "Uh? Yeah, but - wait. Why do you care and how do you know Nomah?”

  
"No big reason." The (still-unnamed) girl smiles mysteriously, but her eyes immediately widen and she starts backtracking when Mae makes a menacing expression at her. "Wait - oh, no, I've messed up again, haven't I - I didn't mean anything by it, really - "

  
"There you are."

  
Nomah's voice enters the room before he himself does, and Boey internally curses because _shit, I forgot to check the time, we're definitely in trouble now_. He and Mae both turn to grin nervously at their teacher, who mercifully doesn't do anything beyond raising an eyebrow.

  
"Genny and I have been waiting at the entrance for a while, but I see you've met Celica. Unexpected, but good."

  
Now thoroughly confused, Mae nearly breaks her neck trying to look at both people at the same time. "Both of you? Know each other?"

  
"I would certainly hope so." Nomah's eyes twinkle in the light, but he doesn't offer anything more. "But the details are unimportant; I promise you, Boey, and Genny will find out everything tomorrow. For now, let's catch that bus back to school. Fair enough?"

  
Mae squints, but lets Nomah drag her along without complaint. "See you later!" she yells at the last minute, disregarding the dirty looks that she's given, and grins widely when Celica raises a hand in farewell back at her.

  
"Boey," she whispers once they're all safely on the bus and Genny's questions about the blissful expression on Mae's face have run out. "I think I'm in love.”

 

* * *

 

 

"'No big reason' my a - "

  
" _Mae_ \- "

  
" - my butt!" Mae finishes with a flourish of her hand, and Boey practically sags to the floor in relief. "Why didn't you just say that we were going to be in the same class?"

  
Nomah clears his throat and shoots Mae a very pointed glance. "Because there are very specific rules concerning class transfers, and I didn't want either of you running your mouth about Celica's...special circumstances. Unless you want me to be fired?"

  
Gulping, Mae looks down at that, but Celica places a hand over Mae's folded ones before she had the chance to feel too bad.

  
"Nomah, don't be so hard on her. She didn't know, after all."

  
"Y - Yeah!" Mae adds on weakly, trying extremely hard not to freak out at the sensation of Celica, the girl she had admired from afar just yesterday, holding her hand. "That's, uh, not very fair, is it?"

  
Everyone in the room turns around to look at Mae, who simply shrugs in mild embarrassment.

  
"I suppose," Nomah sighs, "I suppose this isn't as big a deal as I'm making it to be. Either way, I do hope that you'll all get along. Won't you?"

  
Celica smiles at Boey, then at Genny, then peeks through her eyelashes at Mae (who was still standing there, dumbstruck) and laughs lightly.

  
"I think we're going to be great friends."

**Author's Note:**

> I think they do lesbianisms together which is fine
> 
> come yell at me on Twitter @axlotlols !!


End file.
